LEGO All-Stars Ultimate Crossover Complication
LEGO All-Stars Ultimate Crossover Complication is an upcoming 2016 compilation video game based on the toy lines by the Lego Group. It is a combination of the LEGO games that had minifgiures only that they had over of the years, which includes all chapters, cutscenes and characters from Lego Island to Lego Marvel's Avengers. It will be released on Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, iOS, Android, Microsoft Windows, and Mac OS X in November 10, 2016. List of Games #''Lego Island Trilogy (1997-2002; characters and vehicles only in handheld version) #''Lego Chess (1998; locations and characters only in handheld version) #''Lego Racers'' duology (1999-2001; characters and vehicles only in handheld version) #''Lego Rock Raiders'' (1999; characters and vehicles only in handheld version) #''Lego Alpha Team'' (2000; locations and characters only in handheld version) #''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005; levels, locations and vehicles only) #''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006: levels, locations and vehicles only) #''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (2007; characters only) #''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' (2008) #''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (2008) #''Lego Rock Band'' (2009; characters, vehicles and songs only in handheld version) #''Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' (2009) #''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4'' (2010) #''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (2011) #''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7'' (2011) #''Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' (2011) #''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' (2012) #''Lego The Lord of the Rings'' (2012) #''Lego City Undercover'' (2013; characters, vehicles and locations only in handheld version) #''Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' (2013; characters only in console version) #''Lego Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey'' (2013; characters only in console verion) #''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' (2013) #''The Lego Movie Videogame'' (2014) #''Lego Ninjago duology (2014-2015; console port) #''Lego The Hobbit (2014) #''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' (2014) #''Lego Jurassic World'' (2015) #''Lego Dimensions'' (2015; characters, vehicles and locations only in handheld version) #''Lego Marvel's Avengers'' (2016) #''Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2016) Plot Gameplay Characters Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) *Batman (Starter) *Robin (Starter) *Superman (Starter) *Green Lantern (Mission 1 Completion) *The Flash (Mission 2 300 Studs Found) *The Joker (Final Boss Showcase #24: The Final) *Harley Quinn (Final Boss Showcase #23) *Wonder Woman (Mission 4 Hidden Plaza) *Cyborg (Mission 14 Completion) MORE COMING SOON! Development Planned games Lego Battles and Lego Battles: Ninjago were originally going to add in LEGO All-Stars Ultimate Crossover Complication for 3DS and PlayStation Vita exclusive but was scrapped due to the handheld problems. In addition, Bionicle games were consider but was unused due to character size and despite that, they will be remade as Minifigures. Trivia *The players can pick a character from different games in the free play mode. *Like newer Lego games, The players can changed their characters in the free play mode. Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Category:IPod Category:Android Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Macintosh Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:2016 Category:Video games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Category:TT Games Category:Video game compilations